Easter Fool's Day
Easter Fool's Day is the 7th episode of Season 3 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 61st episode overall. It was uploaded on April 1, 2018. Summary It's Easter Sunday in Capitol City, but it's no ordinary Easter at all. Why? Because this year, Easter falls on the same day as April Fool's Day. Ricky Bowers, being the holiday maniac, wishes to celebrate both Easter and April Fool's Day at the exact same time. When the good ol' Easter Bunny comes (and the Easter Chicken, too), he admits he has never celebrated April Fool's Day before, so the gang helps him learn how to enjoy pranking people for their enjoyment. Plot The episode begins with Ricky on an April Fools pranking spree, pranking Roger Rex (asking him to smell his flower then punching him), Donny Dolphin (showing him a video message from The President, which turns out to be a prank video), and Tigger (daring him to bounce off the ledge and into the pillow, then pulling the pillow away as he falls), each followed by Ricky handing out Easter Eggs, wishing them a Happy Easter. Baby Lamb and Cow try to get his attention. Once they did, Baby Lamb and Cow wonder to Ricky why he's pranking people and then giving them Easter eggs, celebrating April Fools and Easter simultaneously. Ricky tells them to look at the calendar, but Cow pays more attention to the fact the calendar has Mickey Mouse in it. Baby Lamb asks if he pranked Mickey, and Ricky said he already took care of that as Mickey is shown dangling upside down with his tail caught in the drawer. Ricky shows them that April Fools and Easter lie on the same exact day this year so Ricky wants to seize the opportunity to celebrate two special days at once since it doesn't happen every often. Baby Lamb thinks it's confusing, but Ricky says by doing so, he'll have an equal amount of time to celebrate both holidays. Donny wonders where's The Easter Bunny because he hasn't seen him all day. Alphabet Pal sees him coming, and The Easter Bunny and The Easter Chicken arrive in Capitol City. Baby Lamb's excited to see them and Cow's excited to get eggs. Ricky proceeds to prank the Easter Bunny by making him look and then hitting him with a frying pan. The Easter Bunny is lying in pain while Ricky attempts to pull off his head, thinking it's some guy in a costume until he finds out it iS the Easter Bunny! He apologizes to Peter about the prank and thought he would get it because it's April Fools Day, which The Easter Bunny doesn't know. Baby Lamb tells him about April Fools Day, and Cow demonstrates by making Baby Lamb look the other direction and then farting on his face. Ricky's surprised The Easter Bunny doesn't know what April Fools Day is but it turns out he has never pulled a prank before, surprising everyone. So Ricky offers to help him enjoy Easter and April Fools Day by teaching him how to pull pranks. He starts with a basic prank by showing The Easter Bunny a transparent glass window, explaining to him that to a complete nincompoop, that window is nothing at all. He volunteers Cow, telling him there's fresh roast beef outside. Cow gets excited and tries to run outside, only to hit the window and fall down. The Easter Bunny's confused because Cow hurt himself and thought a prank was supposed to make people laugh, and Ricky says they do: only to the people who pull the prank. They move on to lesson 2: the pie in the face gag, however they substitute with a pair of stinky socks because they can't afford a pie. He tells Donny to pretend that he's in his comfort zone, so Donny imagines himself in the Bahamas until he gets hit in the face with socks. Ricky laughs hysterically, and Baby Lamb tells Donny that Ricky got him good. Even The Easter Bunny finds it funny, and Cow agrees. Ricky encourages the Easter Bunny to try out pranking, so he sets off on his own pranking spree, pranking Bill, Mejax, Minnie, and even Proto. The Easter Bunny sees how fun pranking is, and Cow asks if he has any Easter eggs. The Easter Bunny says no, worrying them, until he pranks them saying "April Fools!" and gives them their Easter eggs. The Cat in the Hat is shown holding a pair of eggs. He laughs at the fact that they thought they weren't getting any eggs, and notices how sweaty and stinky he's getting by saying "Ain't I stinker?" After that familiar line, he begins to realize who he really is: a once beloved cartoon rabbit who brings joy to many childhoods, longing for fame, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Afterwards, he's thrown into the trash (which says Universal) as the trash collector takes him away and the episode ends. Characters Major *Ricky Bowers *Roger Rex *Donny Dolphin *Tigger *Baby Lamb *Cow *Alphabet Pal *Belle *The Easter Bunny *The Easter Chicken Minor *Mickey Mouse *Bill *Mejax *Minnie Mouse *Proto (cameo) *Trashman Trivia *It was revealed that The Easter Bunny was once hit in the head with a mallet and then can't remember who he is so he decided to be The Easter Bunny. *After getting hit in face with a pair of dirty socks, Donny asks when was the last time they were washed. Ricky replies "That depends. When did Sesame Street started?", joking on how long Sesame Street has been on the air. *After Baby Lamb and Cow shouted Ricky's name to get his attention, Ricky says "E-Yeeeeeeeees?" in the same manner as Frank Nelson, famous for saying "Yes?" in an exaggerated way. *During The Easter Bunny's pranking spree, he pranks Minnie Mouse by putting a sign on her back that says "Make a YouTube Kids Cartoon out of me", referencing the controversial YouTube Kids cartoons that feature Mickey and Minnie Mouse. *CREATOR'S NOTE: The scene where The Easter Bunny flushes Proto down the toilet references a YouTube hate war going on between Baby Lamb Creations and Proto 2nd Return at the time this episode was produced. The latter user was known for posting hate videos directed to BLC as well as videos of him flushing his toilet, so this was a clapback to those hate videos. However, his channel got terminated and the hate war has ceased since then. *FOURTH WALL BREAK: Cow wonders why Ricky couldn't tell it was The Easter Bunny since he saw him last year, and Ricky says his creator diagnosed him with lack of continuity. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Easter Episodes Category:Specials